Halloween Night
by xxTumblerxx
Summary: about a girl who went trickortreating w her friend and sister. her sister gets lost in a creepy house, and the unthinkable happens... plz R&R...this was a school project so couldn't make it extremely scary. make sure to check out my other stories too.


Hayley Montes

11-17-05

English

WP Final Draft

Halloween Night

It was a chilly autumn night, Lizzy Fear and I were out trick-or-treating with my little

sister Jailyn. I was wearing a pumpkin costume, Lizzy was wearing a clown costume, and Jailyn

was wearing a crab costume. Jailyn loves crabs, and knows everything about them. She enjoys

studying them in her room, and she's only ten.

My name's Jamee Adams and I have long brown hair with green eyes, I have a very

petite body because I am a dancer. Lizzy is my all time best friend, she has short curly black hair

with piercing blue eyes. She is a stocky girl but is as sweet as can be.

All three of us had reached a big house that had candy on the front porch, when a hand

reached out and grabbed my arm. I screamed at the top of my lungs and was about to run, when I

heard laughing. "Gotcha Jamee," my two dorky brothers , John and Jacob, yelled.

"Leave me alone or I'm going to tell mom!" I called, as they sprinted down the street.

I walked with Lizzy and Jailyn for awhile, passing scary ghosts, spooky goblins, and rotting

mummies. We had gotten so much candy that we barely had room for it all. We trudged up to a

house and rang the doorbell. An old lady opened the door a crack so she could barely see

outside. "Yes, what do you want?", she snapped.

"Trick-or-treat," we said in sweet voices.

"I don't celebrate Halloween, but here is a penny for each of you," she said.

"That was odd," I said, as we walked off the porch steps. That was when I noticed that

Jailyn was not with us. "Hey, where is Jailyn!" I screamed. "Lizzy help me find her!" I was about

to dart down the street when I heard snickering behind me.

"Ha, ha, ha, I tricked you?" Jailyn laughed.

"Don't be such a baby, Jailyn," I exclaimed. All three of us started walking towards the

house that had spider webs and gravestones on the front yard. On the gravestones were names

carved into them, like Sally, Greg, Jimmy, and Carrie.

"Why are there so many different names on the gravestones?" I exclaimed.

There were also skeletons hanging from the large trees along with eerie lights surrounding the

house. I rang the doorbell, and to my surprise the door slowly opened by itself. I heard a creepy

voice say, "Come in, come in children."

We walked into the warm room and out from the cool October air. The house smelled musty and

of rotting wood. The room looked as ugly on the inside, as it did on the outside. There was

wallpaper peeling off the walls, and I could see mold oozing out. Also, as I looked around I

noticed pictures of children, they looked sad and very pale. They had dark circles under their

eyes, and they looked as they were no longer among the living. I wondered why he had so many

of the depressing pictures, scattered around his house. Little did I know, that I would soon find

out.

"They need a paint job," I whispered to Lizzy.

"Let's get out of here," I heard Jailyn say in a scared voice.

"No, this is what you get for playing a trick on me," I replied.

Just then, we heard the creaking of stairs. The slow steady sound of someone walking. It

sounded as if there was more than one person in the house. I heard shuffling, and then the slow

steady sound of something being dragged across the floor above us.

"Let's get out of here," I cried as I felt an icy breath on my neck. I turned around

screaming, but it was just Lizzy standing behind me. Little did I know, Jailyn went off to look at

the rest of the house. "I'm getting creeped out now," I whispered.

Just as we were sneaking towards the door somebody tapped my shoulder.

"Where are you going children?", a man dressed as a vampire said in a deep raspy voice.

"Uh... w-we were j-just leaving," I stammered.

"No, come I have some candy for you," the vampire said.

"Are you supposed to be a vampire?" I asked.

"Why yes, thank you for noticing."

"Well, you did a great job decorating your house," Lizzy said.

"My house is always like this, I did not decorate it. Here's your candy," he exclaimed.

"Thanks," we replied, and as he smirked we saw his vampire teeth. As we walked out of

his house we heard his evil laugh.

"Mwahahahaha," he laughed.

"That guy has problems, and I wonder where he got his vampire teeth," I thought aloud.

"Probably Chucky Cheese's," Lizzy replied.

We walked about six blocks when I realized that we hadn't seen Jailyn since the

vampire's house.

"Oh great, I lost her and I promised mom I would watch her. She is probably off with

some friends,"I reassured myself. " I better call her anyway." I dialed her cell phone number and

the man with the raspy voice answered.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "He has her!" I slammed my phone shut and stuffed it in my bag.

"He has Jailyn!" I screamed at Lizzy.

"Wow, calm down. What do you mean, who has her?" Lizzy asked.

I darted down the long street, and heard Lizzy cry, "Come back here, Jamee!"

"Please let her be okay," I prayed. I didn't stop running until I ran three blocks. I gasped

for breath and kept running, trying to find the vampire's street. I sprinted up and down the street,

trying to find his house.

"Where is it?" I wondered aloud. His house was nowhere to be found. I am getting so

frustrated, I need to find her. I must be dreaming, I'll call Jailyn again. It was probably her trying

to scare me.

"That little weasel!" I dialed her number and heard a raspy voice, that same horrible voice.

"Where's Jailyn," I yelled, nearly crushing my phone.

"You can't save her Jamee, she's with me now!" I heard his evil laugh again. "I am going

to make her into another one of my ghosts, obliged to wander throughout the halls of my house

forever. They will never be able to escape. Did you notice the pictures of the children in my

house before? I have just added yet another picture to my collection, do you know who that

would be? It is your beloved sister, Jailyn!" he screamed.

I stuffed my phone back in my bag. I ran back and forth for forty-five minutes, still

unable to find his house. I ran back down a few streets trying to find Lizzy, so she could help

me. We found each other, and then split up trying to find Jailyn. After another hour, I decided to

call the police. What would I say, "A maniac vampire has taken my sister and I can not find his

house?" Right, they would think I was crazy. I needed to find my sister so I had to call the

police. It was the only thing left to do. I called the police and told them the whole story. They

sent officers out in different directions looking for her, telling me that everything would be okay,

and to give them a description of what she looked like.

It was another hour or so when I decided to walk down the vampire's street again. I

started walking, and when I was halfway down I saw those same eerie lights. "Oh my gosh," I cried. I ran as fast as I could to his house. I walked up to the lawn, when I screamed in horror. On

the largest gravestone, it had Jailyn's name engraved in big red letters. The vampire had added

my sister into his collection of ghosts.


End file.
